Harry Potter and the Power of Ninja
by ShadowLord1329
Summary: AU of Goblet of Fire Choosing of the Champs. Oneshot: Ninjor appears in Hogwarts when Harry is chosen to have him Become the Green Ninjetti Ranger. Read and Review UPDATE 10/27/18 Well this is Up for Adoption just PM me and put the first chapter out and send me the link.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the POWER OF NINJA!

A Humorus AU Of GOF

By Shadowlord1329

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore roared. Harry walked towards the Goblet of Fire to see Dumbledore.

Suddenly a Blue Robot like being shot out of the Goblet.

"Whoa I have been summoned here." The Being said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry said.

"I am Ninjor here to bestow upon you the POWER OF NINJA!" Ninjor said.

"Why?" Harry said not beliveing him.

"Because Evil will not Stand." Ninjor said.

"Now close your eyes and Concentrate for i shall guide you on your quest for knowledge and power." Ninjor said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he raised his hands.

"Old as Time itself, Man has always known the calling. Light as Light, Strenght of the soul ignite this eternal power inside me i am ninja I am pure of heart mind body and spirit join me now as i become one with the power of Ninja Your Journey is complete Open your eyes and Claim your destiny." Ninjor said.

Green Lightning coursed throught Harry as a Green ninja gi with a gold coin depicting a Dragon appeared on him with a green Head band with a white gem in the middle of the band.

"You now possess the power of Ninja deep within your soul. now let me show you what power you now wield." Ninjor waved his hand as an image appeared in the flames of the goblet.

"Behold the Grace and Beauty of your new Ninja zord, This Zord is driven by the power of ninja fused with the power of Light and Strenght far superior ot the zords the current rangers of earth wield."Ninjor said.

The zord was a huge Chinese Green Dragon with no wings. (Think a Green Verison of Red Dragon Thunder Zord.)

"Step forward Harry and accept the Power of your new zord for you shall control the Green Dragon zord cunning wise and magical use it well." Ninjor said.

Harry nodded and stepped forward and glowed green as Green lighting coursed throught his body once more.

"Call upon your power now." Ninjor said.

Harry did a pose.

"I am the Dragon cunning wise and magical we are INVINCIBLE!

A Dragon siluetted in green appeared infront of him.

"Go forth and help the Rangers fight the Tengas in Angel Grove." Ninjor said.

"Right." Harry said as he Teleported out.

The scene in the fire grew to show the Rangers fighting in the Park with Tengas.

Harry teleported in.

"Hey Bird brain." Harry said.

The Tenga turned to him.

So did the Rangers.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Harry said as his face began to be covered.

Harry jumped in to help the rangers in thier fight.

Tommy saw the newest Ninja and nodded and helped Harry.

"Hey new guy we need help fighting this Monster." Tommy said.

"Names Harry and yes i will help." Harry said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy said.

"Green Ranger Power!" Harry said.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy said.

"Blue Ranger Power! Billy said.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly said.

"Yellow Ranger Power! Aisha said.

"Black Ranger Power! Adam said.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky said.

Harry was wearing the Standard Green Ranger uniform with a Gold coin design in the middle of his Dragon shield.

"POWER RANGERS!" All seven Rangers said.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

"Is anyone going to comment on Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire!" Ron said.

"Yeah Yeah hes a cheat shut up Weaselbee We are watching a good fight." Draco said.

 **The End Maybe if i leave a Challenge here You will try it.**

 **HARRY POTTER CHALLENGE**

 **Wand Collector Harry Challenge**

 **Harry after defeating Voldemort in book one collects The Possessed Teacher's (Can't spell name right) wand after that he keeps collecting wands of his defeated foes.**

 **1\. Harry somehow finds out about wandlore and decides to try and win duels**

 **2\. Voldemort must not be reborn in new body(Harry defeats Wormtail and turns them both in getting both wands)**

 **3\. Cedric Dies a different way.(Up to you) Before he utters his last breath he gives harry his wand**

 **4\. Pairing can be HP/HG or Harry harem**


	2. NOTICE

**Notice:**

 **I am holding this story hostage it will stay a one shot until someone responds to my Challenge st forth in the previous chapter. Said story must exceed 35 chapters and have over 100,000 words in it in order for this to continue. I'm sorry if this makes me look like a dick but i just want the Challenge responded to DAMN IT!**


End file.
